Loyals and Unfaithfuls
by Worse than Duck Baby
Summary: Spotpad was originally unwelcome in the clan, but has settled quite nicely. However, evil doesn't rest even when the teachings are sound. As she uncovers some nasty truths, she comes to question if Star and her Ancestors are right or not, and doubt the very foundations of the Clan.


_This is going to be my first multichaptered fic for a long time, so keep that in mind as you read it. I would love some constructive criticism on my writing or my characters, and please don't be afraid to give some. I regard flames as hilarious, and positive reviews make me very happy._

 _This might come off as a bit creepy for now, but uh, just wait._

"You cannot step out; you were born in the clan, so you live in the clan. Your clan is more important than your life, which you must sacrifice if needed."

The tortoiseshell she-cat gulped, and then repeated the words, with a slight quiver on sacrifice. The sandy tom gazed approvingly at her.

"You must never set paw in the two-leg-place, or hunt there. Our clan must avoid conflict at all costs. Do you remember why?"

"Yes, Mentor. We have no other clans to come to our aid."

"Good. Kits must be fed first, then apprentices, then warriors, senior warriors, then elders. Who goes before all of them and why must it be in this order?"

"The Leader goes first. We must order it by usefulness. The kits will become fine warriors- and the apprentices as well. The warriors have already spent some of their Time. The elders are useless, and only survive because we do not kill in cold blood. A weak Leader makes a weak clan, so the leader must be fed first," she recited with a cold tone, knowing all of this prior.

"That is wonderful reasoning, Spotpad. Remember that. Why do we kill prey?"

"We kill prey to eat, and no reason other than that. If we killed for the sake of our own amusement, we would run out."

"When does a kit become a paw, and when does a paw become a pad?"

"A kit becomes a paw at 6 moons, a pad at nine moons. They only become a Claw or Stream when their Mentor deems them ready," Spotpad blinked, as the questions were coming faster.

"What happens when a paw becomes a pad?"

"They must give the oath to our Ancestors."

"And what is that?"

"They must say that they are Loyal, and if they are not, the Deputy has full permission to kill them."

""When can a cat be made Deputy?"

"A cat can be made deputy after they have been a Mentor."

"And what is the duty of the Deputy?"

"The Deputy will become Leader after the previous leader dies. The Deputy is also responsible for punishing the Unfaithful. If a Deputy dies, another will take its place."

"If rogues trespass, what happens?"

"They die," her voice didn't waver. She was told this since birth.

"And what of kits?"

"We raise them in our ways," Spotpad flinched a bit at this one. She had been one of those kits, and she was the one with the audacity to be different. However, her mentor had shown her the error of her ways. Now, she was determined to be a Loyal, and eventually, a Star.

Mentor wore a grim but amused expression at her reaction. However, he only remained that way for a split second, and then grew impassive. "If the clan Leader disagrees with the Teachings, how does a good Loyal react?"

"They take their word as law, but once that Leader dies, the Teachings return to their original state."

"Spotpad, I think you are ready to become a Stream."

Spotpad nodded, and raised her head until it touched Mentor's shoulder. "I give you permission to consult Star." Being allowed to withhold their permission from their Mentor meant that a pad was ready to become a claw or stream. Mentor pulled away and headed towards camp. Spotpad hesitated for a moment, and decided to hunt.

"Spotpad, step forward and join me on the sunstone," Star recited with a cool glint in Her eye.

"I, Star, consultant of our Ancestors ask them to grace this pad with their blessing, as she has learned the Teachings of the Ancients, and is fully competent in the skills needed to survive. With our Ancestors' blessing, I ask you to recite the Teachings."

"The clan is my home. I do not approach the two-leg-place. I will respect the feeding order. I conserve prey. We only step to the next level when ready. I must not be Unfaithful. Rogues are unwelcome. Kits are taught. Star's word is law, but the Teachings remain forever."

"You must recite the oath."

"I, a Loyal, give the Deputy full permission to kill me in whatever way the Clan chooses in the event that I become Unfaithful."

"Renounce your name and your heritage."

"I am no longer Spotpad, I am nameless until Star chooses to change that. I have no family in the two-leg-place. I am family with the clan in blood and in spirit."

"Our Ancestors, this cat has renounced her name, and has sworn your oath. They know your teachings, and are a loyal. They have renounced their heritage in favor of their Clan. With your full permission, I name this cat Spotstream. Spotstream, use your name well."

"I will, Star, until I reach the end of my Time."

"Very well then. You may find a space in the warrior's den."


End file.
